Sayonara,Kaito
by motz1412
Summary: [Magic Kaito][Chapter 3 up!] A true love never dies...[KaitoxAoko]
1. Poof 1: Sayonara

**Sayonara**

**(KaitoxAoko)**

**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito is not mine. I simply make fun of them by making Kaito suffer! Nyahahaha! –ahem- Now, Kaito…eat this fish! Eat it!!!!! Oh yeah, some places that would be mentioned are not mine too.**

**motzKID: **Well, thank you very much for clicking this story. Truly, you're helping me boost up my confidence in _(well, I thought people despise my story but…)_. Anyway, I can't say, this is a song-fic but you can put it that way. I also haven't decide if this could be a one-shot or not because if this remains a one-shot, then this story is very, very, VERY sad. But I have to decide about that.

Anyway, the story is based upon the song **"Say Goodbye" by S Club**. I know they're not popular anymore but…WHO CARES?! Their song had inspired me so I present to you… _"Sayonara"_.

* * *

"Good morning, Kaito!!" Nakamori Aoko, as usual, greeted her childhood friend with a huge smile on her face. Kuroba Kaito, who rested his head on the table yawned and stretched, "you're so noisy!" he shot her his half-moon eyes. 

"Hmph! I'm just trying to cheer you up," she sat on the chair beside him as she opened her bag and took out her books, "you've been so down lately," she looked at him worriedly, "are you okay?" she asked. Kaito tried to smile, "o-of course!" he replied, "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Maybe, because KID hasn't been stealing anything for a while," a person, standing beside Kaito's seat, suddenly said. Aoko looked at her, "eh? What does Kaito's melancholy have to do with KID's heists, Akako-chan?" she asked.

Akako bent down to level with Kaito's face, "well? Why don't you asked this guy?" she said with a smirk as she looked at him but talking Aoko. Aoko tilted her head slightly, "Kaito?" she asked. Kaito sat up and laughed nervously, "She's joking," he told Aoko but then turned to the Akako, "right, Koizumi-san?" his eyebrow twitched. Akako smiled and stood properly, "as you say so," she shrugged and walked towards her seat.

"Anyway, Aoko, can I talk to you after school?" he asked seriously. Aoko looked at him as if unsure to reply, "Kaito?" she mumbled.  
"Nothing serious," he smiled, "how about under the cherry blossom tree, near your house?" he suggested. Aoko smiled, _"I guess this isn't really serious,"_ she thought, "sure," she nodded. Kaito smiled, "great!"

"Alright, everyone settle down!" the teacher suddenly said as he entered the classroom. Aoko started arranging her books for class while Kaito stared at her with the saddest expression on his face, _"I'm sorry, Aoko…,"_

**-o-o-o- **

**(FLASHBACK)**

"WHAT?!?!" Kaito stood up from his seat.

"Relax, Kaito. This isn't a big deal," his mom said seriously, sitting across him in the dinning room. Jii was there too, sitting beside the young master.

"Mom, I can't go to England!" he exclaimed.

"But, young master. The only way to get the Pandora is to go there. It is rumored that the jewel can be found there," Jii said, "that is according to my friend who is a scientist," he looked at Kaito's mother. "That's just a rumor! Who's this 'friend' anyway?!" Kaito asked, his voice almost cracking in anger.

"His name is Agasa Hiroshi. He is a family-friend of Miss Kudo Yukiko, who was a student of your father," Jii replied with a sweat-drop. "WHAT?!?!" Kaito exclaimed, bewildered by his answer, "that's a far relationship!" he sat down, his face all red with anger, "that beautiful obaa-san has nothing to do here," he mumbled, remembering the first time he met Yukiko_(see Volume 55, File 577:Episode 472 and 473)._

**-------------------**

In America…

_**Aaaaachooo!**_

"Gesundheit, honey," Yusaku, who was reading the newspaper said. He lowered his newspaper, "catching a cold?" he asked the lady who sat across him.

"Nah, I think someone's talking about me," Yukiko wiped her nose, "maybe it's Shin-chan or maybe someone else," she smiled.

Yusaku nodded and continued reading the newspaper.

"But twhoever it is," Yukiko bit her toast, "they better not call me 'obaa-san'," she said with half-moon eyes.

**----------------------**

"Kaito!" his mom suddenly spoke up, "do you want to fulfill your father's mission or not?" she asked sternly. Kaito looked at her with a serious face but unable to answer the question. Jii looked at Kaito's mother and then to his young master, he was unsure of what will happen.

Suddenly, "but if I go there, it would buy some time before I could find it, right? I mean, England is a big place," he said, folding his hand and resting it on his chin, thinking hard. His mom nodded, "but Jii-san and I will be with you," she said calmly.

"But she won't," Kaito suddenly said with a sad expression. Jii nodded, "Miss Nakamori wouldn't be there. That is the consequence," he said. "It may take years to retrieve the Pandora," his mom said with a sad look on her face, "but it is for the sake of your father's death," she continued. She looked at her son, "please, Kaito," she pleaded. Kaito looked at her mother who was almost crying, "please?"

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**--------------------**

As the bell for dismissal rang, Kaito quickly left the classroom without waiting for Aoko. "I wonder what's got into him," she thought aloud.  
"I bet," someone suddenly said, "that something terrible is about to happen," Hakuba suddenly said. Aoko looked at him, "you think so?" she asked worriedly. Hakuba smiled, "but don't worry. It's not like he's going to leave country or something," he smiled nervously as he accompanied her out of the classroom.

Aoko giggled, "yeah. That would be really silly," she smiled. "Anyway, I think I'll go ahead," Hakuba waved, "I'll see you on Friday!" he smiled. "Oh yeah, we don't have classes tomorrow, right?" she asked. "Yeah, teachers' conference," he smiled. Aoko waved goodbye and started walking the other way.

As she walked, she admired the beautiful cherry blossom trees along the way. Suddenly, she remembered, _"come to think of it…,"_

**(FLASHBACK)**

Aoko stood under a Sakura tree as she sobbed. "Why are you crying?" a voice suddenly asked. Aoko, without looking around for that someone, replied, "because everyone went out with their family and I have no one to play with because Dad's busy catching a criminal," she wiped her tears.

"Wow, what a coincidence," the voice said cheerfully, "my dad's busy too," he smiled. Aoko kept silent as she cried. The boy, who was sitting on a branch of the tree, jumped down and stood beside her, "don't cry," he handed her a handkerchief, "a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry," he smiled.

Aoko looked up and saw her childhood friend, "Kaito-kun?" she took the handkerchief from him. He blushed a little, "you're really pretty when you smile," he smiled at her. A little blush formed on her cheeks, "thanks," she smiled.

But knowing Kaito, a story wouldn't be complete without his simple, yet romantic, trick of all. Kaito snapped his finger and a red rose appeared, "here. I can be your 'family' for today since both of us have busy fathers," he smiled. Aoko smiled back, "sure," she nodded happily.

"That's a promise. I will never let you be alone, understand?" he hooked his pinky with hers. She blushed, "yeah, that's a promise that shouldn't be broken…,"

**(END OF FLSHBACK)**

"Oh," she slightly blushed as she walked, _"maybe that's why he invited me under a Sakura tree,"_ she smiled, _"that Kaito. He's always so cheeky but sweet at the same time,"_ she giggled.

Suddenly, she spotted a 17-year-old boy standing under a cherry blossom tree. She smiled and ran towards it, "Kaito!" she waved. She reached the tree while Kaito looked at her with half-moon eyes, "you're always so slow," he complained. "Well, I wouldn't be slow if SOMEONE hadn't left me in the classroom," she stuck out her tongue.

Kaito chuckled, "sorry," he scratched the back of his head, "anyway, I have something important to tell you and I hope this would be as painless as possible," his facial expression turned into a very distressing one. _"K-Kaito?"_ Aoko thought.

"You see," he started, "I'll be leaving tomorrow," he looked at her. Aoko looked at him, "but Kaito, the exam is near. You shouldn't go on vacation in the middle of the term," she replied worriedly. "What if…," Kaito's voice faded, "what if I were not to come back for years?" he asked, holding back the heartache he was now having.

Aoko stared at him, "K-Kaito, I-I don't understand…," she shook her head.

"I'm going to England tomorrow and I won't be back for long," he said, almost inaudible. Aoko looked at him, tears started flowing down her cheeks, "K-Kaito, I simply don't understand. Tell me why! Please, Kaito!" she sobbed.

Kaito looked at her with all sorrow filling his heart. She was the least person he expected to act like this. Was it because he loved her and she loved him back secretly?

"It's something a father and son shared," his bangs covered his eyes, "something dad wanted to do when he was…," his voice stopped, "when he was still… alive," he finally said.

Aoko looked at him, "I see," was the only thing she could say. Suddenly, she hooked her pinky with his. Kaito was surprised and remembered the promise. He looked at Aoko who had tears covering her pink cheeks, "I guess promises are really meant to be broken, Kaito," she smiled but tears kept flowing.

"Aoko, I--"

"No, Kaito. I understand," she cut his words, "really," she tried smiling, "I better go," she gripped her bag and turned the other way. As she turned, her tears flowed as if it can drown the whole world. Her pink unhooked from his, leaving him guilty, sad and all of the melancholy in the world in his heart.

**-----------------------------**

**The next day…Tokyo Narita Airport**

"Wow, I still can't believe you're leaving without telling our class besides us," Akako said as she looked around.

Kaito smiled, "I bet they would be surprised to know I've dropped out of school."

"Yes, definitely. The class won't be the same without you, Kuroba-kun," Hakuba said with his detective smile, "and it won't be the same without KID flying around, messing up the police," he continued.

"I told you, I'm not KID," he smiled nervously. "Say…," Akako interrupted, looking around, "where's Aoko?" she asked. Hakuba looked around too, "she should be here by now," he looked at the sun, which was shining brightly, "it's 5 minutes and 28 seconds past 9 already."

Kaito chuckled with half-moon eyes, _"this time-freak hasn't change at all…"_

"I doubt she'll show up," Kaito suddenly said with a sigh. Hakuba and Akako looked at each other and then, to Kaito, "why?" Akako asked.

"It was just yesterday when I told her I'm about to leave," he said, looking at her palm.

"You mean to say that Hakuba and I were the first ones to know you were leaving today?!" Akako exclaimed. Kaito simply nodded in reply. "Why would you do that?" Hakuba asked.

"I wanted it to be as painless as possible," Kaito's bangs covered his eyes, "I thought that if I tell her about this earlier, she wouldn't stop being worried. But I guess I caused her more pain as I expected," he looked at his friends, "I'm so stupid, right?" he chuckled, not in amazement but in sorrow. His voice lowered, "I'm so, very stupid…,"

-----------------------------

"…very stupid," a girl mumbled as she laid on her bed, _"how could he do this?"_ she stood up, tears flowing down her cheeks, "_Why, Kaito?"_

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "Come in," Aoko wiped her tears and smiled. "Aoko?" her father entered, "what are you doing? Kaito-kun's flight is in 30 minutes!" he informed. Aoko faced her window, "I'm not going, dad," she said with a sad voice.

"Why, honey? Isn't Kaito-kun your childhood friend?" he sat on her bed.

"Dad, have you ever felt so hurt by your friend and that you couldn't face him or her? You told me, once, that I shouldn't run away from my problems. But this problem…," she gulped, "is something evitable and that I have a choice whether to say goodbye or to just ignore him, not to be hurt and continue with my life," she said, sitting down beside her dad, "I couldn't face him, dad. Because when I do, my heart pounds like crazy and my tears would start flowing," a tear dropped on her hand.

Nakamori Ginzo sighed and wrapped his arms around his daughter, "did you ever consider that maybe, just maybe, you love Kaito more than just a friend?" he smiled. Aoko looked at him wide-eyed, I-I…,"

He hugged his daughter, "I guess you couldn't be daddy's little angel for long," he chuckled. Aoko hugged back, "thanks, dad." She stood up and grabbed her coat, "I won't be long," she smiled and left her room.

Aoko called a taxi and quickly entered the taxi, "to Narita Airport," she told the driver, "Please make it quick." The taxi zoomed towards the highway.

**-----------**

As soon as Aoko got there, she hurriedly entered the airport and looked around, _"Kaito..!"_

**-o-o-o-o-**

"I better get going," Kaito lifted his bag, "I guess she won't be coming," he sighed. Akako smiled, "are you going to leave something for her?" she asked. "Oh yeah," he smiled sadly. He reached for his pocket and took out a small box with a white ribbon, "give this to her," he looked at Akako and then, his attention diverted to Hakuba, "please take care of her," he bowed a little, as if pleading, "but no obscene, okay?" he winked.

"I'm not like that!" Hakuba laughed, "I sure will take care of her for you, until you get back, that is," he nodded. Akako took the box from Kaito, "surely, this would reach her," she smiled. Kaito smiled, "thanks a lot, guys."

As he turned around and towards the checkpoint, he sadly looked back again, "silly me, she wouldn't come," he thought sadly. The lady took Kaito's ticket and checked his other files with him.

**----------**

Aoko suddenly spotted Akako and Hakuba, waving at someone. She ran towards them, "Akako-chan! Hakuba-kun!" she called out. As soon as she reached them, she wiped her tears and sweat, "Nakamori-san! You're here?!" Akako looked surprised.

Aoko looked up and saw Kaito entered the checkpoint, "Kaito!" she shouted. She couldn't go near since there was a boundary for visitors and passengers. Kaito looked back, "Aoko?" he thought.

He dropped his bag and tried to cross back from the checkpoint but the officers stopped him, "sir, you can't go back," they told him. His mom and Jii tried to stop him, "Kaito, please!" his mother said.

"Aoko!" he shouted but the officers tried to stop him. Suddenly, he snapped his finger and a white rose appeared but as the last minute of the flight, the officer pushed him and Kaito dropped the rose on the floor. Jii and Kaito's mom pulled him towards the airplane, "AOKO!!"

"Kaito, no!" she shouted, tears flowing down her cheeks. She crossed the boundary and picked up the white rose, "Kaito…," she cried, she collapsed on the floor, sitting with her legs at either side. She held the rose to her chest as tears fell on it. "Aoko-kun, we must leave now," Hakuba lightly took her hand and assisted her. Akako handed her the box left by Kaito, "here, Kuroba-kun wanted to give you this," she tried to smile.

Aoko took the box, _"white ribbon? Typical Kaito,"_ she smiled sadly. She opened the box and her eyes widened. A silver necklace with a brilliant diamond laid there, waiting for a lovely owner to wear it. As the diamond was reflected to light, it changed it's color to sapphire.

Akako and Hakuba stared at it, "wow," they both said. Aoko smiled and closed the box as she heard an airplane taking off…

"…Sayonara, Kuroba Kaito"

"_**As you left and said your good-bye, you forgot to tell my heart how to live without you."**_

* * *

**motzKID**: Thanks for reading and I hope you all like it! Although I'm not expecting too much review out of this, I still hope that you would give me one. My story is a bit crappy and kinda sad (for me) but I'm not sure whether I should continue this. 

_**CHOICES:**_

**a.** If I **don't** continue this, the story will stay the same with a **sad** ending

**b. **If I** did **continue this, this story would have a 2nd chapter and will have a** happy **ending.

So, I think we should cast a vote or something. Vote wisely because everytime you vote recklessly, I will toss a baby panda into the fire. Please think about the cute baby pandas. Oh yeah, there's a 'go' button at the left-hand corner of your screen. If you could just click it, it may be helpful.


	2. Poof 2: Only When I Sleep

**Only When I Sleep**

**(KaitoxAoko)**

**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito is not mine. I simply make fun of them by making Kaito suffer! Nyahahaha! –ahem- Now, Kaito…eat this fish! Eat it!!!!! **

**motzKID: **Thank you, my lov-e-ly readers, for reading this chapter! I also want to thank those people who've been really kind by giving me **reviews**. I'm more on a 'extremely-meaningless-yet-fluffy-short-story' person so don't expect too much chapters for this story. Although, I'm planning to put up the story that I've been writing for 3 months and I think it may be considered as my 'debut story'. It's my big-time story and I think everyone's gonna love it! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**3 days after Kaito's departure…**

As Aoko lazily sat on her seat, she yawned and rested her head on her folded arms on her desk. She glanced at the empty seat beside her and sighed sadly. She saw him sitting there, reading his newspaper and then, vanished. Her eyes widened at first but then, "nah. Impossible," she chuckled in sorrow.

Behind her, sat Akako and beside Akako, sat Hakuba. They both looked at each other and then to Aoko. "What's wrong with Aoko?" Keiko, who sat behind Akako, asked. Hakuba coughed a little, "well, it's about Kuroba-kun," he replied softly, trying not to be heard. He looked at Aoko and then to Akako, "this may be a bad sign," he whispered to Akako, "If this continues, she might commit suicide," he continued.

Akako sighed, "yeah. Plus, I'm still not used to the 'silent' math class," she whispered back, trying not to be heard, "and, the mop has not yet been touched by anyone for 3 days," she said. "I hope she's okay," Keiko whispered too.

Suddenly, Aoko stood up, "it's okay. I can hear you, guys, clearly," her bangs covered her eyes as she started heading for the door. Akako, Hakuba and Keiko stared at her as their eyes followed her to the door. Aoko opened the door and met the teacher but she simply ignored her and went out.

The teacher closed the door behind her and quickly placed her things on the table, "still no message from Kuroba-kun?" she asked the class. Everyone shook their heads and looked down on their desks. They missed the magician badly.

"Well," their teacher continued, "looks like everyone's bothered by his sudden drop-out," she sadly smiled, "and it seems like her melancholy is starting to bother you, guys, too," she looked at the door, "but no one could blame her and couldn't blame anyone too," she sadly said, "anyway," her voice suddenly cheered up, "let's start class without Nakamori-san. I think we shouldn't bother her."

Hakuba sadly looked outside, _"Kuroba-kun, what are you doing?!"_

**------------------------**

**Manchester, England**

"Kaito, are you ready for tomorrow's school?" his mother asked as she handed him a plate of cookies. Kaito took the plate and ate a cookie. As he munched, "uh, yeah," he replied as he was busily writing something. His mother sat beside him, "what're you doing, then?" she asked.

"I'm writing a letter to our class," he smirked, "just in case they miss me or something," his grin grew wider. Suddenly, he sighed sadly. The atmosphere in the living room changed, "and maybe a letter for her too," he sadly smiled. His mom smiled and wrapped her arms around her son, "thank you," she kissed him on his forehead, "for making this a dream come true for your father," she smiled.

"Yeah, as long as you don't have to bother me about this next time," he joked. His mother chuckled, "you bet!" she smiled, "but," her faced turned sad, "it may take years before you can go back to Japan again," she informed. He looked at her, "that's the sacrifice I owe to dad. For teaching me so many things," he smiled. His mom hugged him, "you're similar to your father. He always sacrificed everything for his family," she smiled.

Kaito snapped his fingers and a red rose appeared, "I can also be like him in terms of magic," he smiled.

**----------------------**

**Back in Japan**

Aoko sat under the Sakura tree located outside the school cafeteria. It was a lovely afternoon but for Aoko, it was one of those days where she was desperate to see him. She opened her lunch box and started eating her lunch. She sat there quietly as the breeze blew. She remembered the times where he would sit beside her, under that same spot, and try to eat her lunch.

She chuckled as she stared down to her food. Suddenly, tears started to gather in her eyes, _"I hate these stupid tears,"_ she thought as she wiped her all-red eyes. She had been crying ever since she left the classroom and missed every subject in the morning. She was at the school rooftop, trying to get some air. But instead, she sat there, crying her eyes out for that someone who thought she wasn't cute.

She took another bit of her lunch but had the hard time to swallow it. Who wouldn't? The person she spends time fighting with was so far away from her and that she was missing his grin, laugh, smile and of course, the poker-face that was never erased in her mind. Of course, she hated him for being a green-minded freak but still, a day wouldn't be a 'day' without him.

"_Ever since he left…,"_ she thought, _"everything around me seems so useless,"_ her heart ached, _"and that, I couldn't understand anything anymore. What's the point of studying and coming to school without him?"_ she asked herself. A tear dropped on her hand that was holding the chopsticks. Her eyes widened, as she felt another one and then, another one. She started wiping it off; hoping that no one would notice that she was crying again.

Suddenly, "here," a person handed her his handkerchief. She looked up and saw Hakuba. "Hakuba-kun," she mumbled, wide-eyed. He smiled sadly, "don't cry. He wouldn't want you to cry for him," his handkerchief was still on his hand.

She gratefully accepted it and wiped her tears. He sat down beside her as she started closing her lunch box. Hakuba leaned against the tree as he looked up at the beautiful fluttering cherry blossoms. "Hakuba-kun," she said softly, almost inaudible. He looked at her, "yes?"

"Why are you so being nice to me ever since he left?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, "I've always been nice to you."

"But," she reasoned, "I have this feeling that you're doing it extra carefully," she explained, "as if you are being asked to."

He smiled and looked up again, "I was asked by a certain person," his bangs covered his eyes, "by the person that loves you more than anyone else," he smiled. Her eyes widened, "y-you mean…?"

"Yeah, the person who is somewhere in England right now," he smiled, this time, at her.

Aoko held her necklace tightly. It was given to her by Akako because Kaito asked her to. She looked up the tree, "he would be so happy," she smiled, "to know that his rival is taking care of his…," her voice trailed off. "Angel?" Hakuba chuckled a little. Aoko nodded, "you could say that."

"Hey!" the two of them looked up. It was Akako, "what are you two doing in a place like this?" she asked, her hands on her waist. Aoko smile, "this is where Kaito and I ate our last lunch," she replied, "Hakuba-kun's accompanying me."

"Oh? Is that so?" her eyebrows up. She smiled, "then let me into your 'group' too," she smiled. She sat across Hakuba. She smiled cheerfully, knowing that her friend is feeling a bit better about the situation.

**----------------------**

**That night in Aoko's room…**

Aoko rested her head on her study table with the side-lamp on as the only source of light in her room. It was late at night but after his departure, she couldn't sleep at all. She took the frame with their picture and smiled. It was a picture of them in Tropical Land see Magic Kaito, vol 1.

She turned her light off and found her way to her bed. She laid there, almost immobile until she fell asleep.

**-o-o-o-**

Her sliding door, which led to her balcony, silently opened and a young man, dressed in white stepped in. His steps were more silent than a mouse's. He glanced at her side-table and saw a white rose in a small vase. The rose was almost dying as he took it in his hand. With the almost-dying rose in his clutch, his wrist turned in a circular motion and a new rose appeared. He lightly kissed the white rose as her placed it into her vase.

Meanwhile, the sleeping girl turned her head towards him but remained asleep. As he was about to leave, he heard her mumble, "Kaito…"

His bangs covered his eyes as he turned towards her and leaned closer to her face. "I'm here, my angel," he whispered, "always here for you," he slightly smiled. She smiled too, but remained asleep, "I've missed you so, so much," she mumbled. He smirked, "that's why I'm here," he said, as if replying, "to heal your broken wing."

She fell silent and continued to sleep. No, she wasn't pretending. It was the mere fact that she had missed him so much that she even talks in her sleep. But who could blame her? He left her so sudden and all she could do was shout his name when he was about to leave.

The magician was about to leave when suddenly, he felt as if someone was tugging his sleeve. He turned towards the sleeping girl. Although she was definitely still sleeping, he thought she was awake.

"Don't leave me," she mumbled. Suddenly, tears were gathering in her closed eyes, "please?" she pleaded in her dreams. The tears were very visible as it twinkled against the moonlight that was shining brightly against her thin curtains. KID leaned towards her again, "please," he whispered in her ear, "let go," he smiled sadly, "trust me. I won't leave."

Aoko smiled in her sleep and let go of KID's sleeve. He sighed,

"The things I do for love," he mumbled in half-moon eyes. He sat down on the floor beside her, leaning against the side-table. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep for her had to start a new life in his new school tomorrow in England. Yes, he flew that far just for her.

Although he knew that his identity might be exposed while he slept there, for the first time, he felt confident of showing off his true identity to her. It was dangerous but this 'danger' he was feeling, isn't really that bad. He yawned as he tipped his hat, covering his eyes and monocle. His right knee was up while the other one was down and his right hand rested on the right knee. Right there and then, he felt safe, for the first time, dressed as KID.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The sun's shine broke into her room as she was awakened by the sun's light. She sat up and yawned as she swung her legs to the edge of her bed. She felt the cold floor against her toes. Yes, cold as ice… cold as his heart. She rubbed her eyes but her attention was caught by the box in front of her.

Right there, on her study table, was a dusty old box that was overflowing with stuff. She stood up and carried it to the floor. She sat beside it and started searching through it.

There were playing cards, some prank toys, clothes, and handkerchiefs. But something caught her attention so suddenly. She took out a gold frame and blew away the dust that was covering it. Her eyes widened, "what's this…?" she mumbled.

It was a picture of her and a certain person that she knew so well, _"K-Kaito?"_ She looked through the box, _"these are…," _she thought, scared to know what was happening,

"these a-are Kaito's things," she said aloud. She stood up, frightened, "what's it doing h-here? What's happening?" she asked herself.

She searched through the box again and found a small, orange paper. She unfolded it and she gasped, _"t-this is…," _she thought. It said:

"_Kaito, thanks for the wonderful birthday present. Love, Aoko"_

"This was from we were still 8," she mumbled. She stared down to the box, "why…?"

She ran downstairs and saw Akako and Hakuba, sitting on her couch. They were sad as they were talking to Inspector Nakamori, her father. Akako was weeping while Hakuba had his arms around her.

"Akako-chan? Hakuba-kun?" she called. Hakuba, Akako and her father looked up to her. She continued and sat beside Akako, "what's wrong?" she asked. Akako looked at Hakuba and then to her, "i-it's hard to say…," she mumbled.

"I'm so sorry to tell you this, Aoko," her father suddenly said, "but Kaito-kun is…," his voice faded.

"Dead," Hakuba finished his sentence. Aoko's eyes widened, "w-what?" tears were flowing down her cheeks, "h-how?!" she exclaimed, "HOW DID HE DIE?! Tell me!!" she shouted as she sobbed.

"He was found dead in his room," Hakuba couldn't say more. Aoko stared at him. Her eyes full of everything sorrowful. Suddenly, it came to her. She remembered the promise…

"B-but he said he would never leave me!" she exclaimed, crying bitterly, "HE PROMISED! HE PROMISED ME!!" she shouted. "Aoko, please. Calm down," her father whispered.

Aoko kneeled and cried so bitterly that even Akako felt silent. "This isn't happening!" she exclaimed, "it can't be!" she continued, "please tell me this isn't happening…,"

**-----------------------------**

"…KAITO!"

Aoko's eyes shot open as she instantly sat up, all sweaty and her face was wet from tears. Her breathing was fast and hard, "a-a dream..?" she thought. She glanced at her table to see the time but a white figure, sitting on the floor beside her, caught her attention. She stared at him for a minute as he was fast asleep.

She smiled as she wiped her sweat from her forehead, "KID," she mumbled. She stood up and took a blanket out of her closet. She set the blanket over him as she 'tucked' him in. She smiled as she brushed his bangs, _"I wish Kaito would be like you,"_ she thought, _"you're so thoughtful sometimes."_

She went back to bed, "goodnight, KID," she whispered and saw him smile under his tipped hat. She closed her eyes as she tried to sleep.

**-----------------**

**The next day…**

As she opened her eyes, she peeked around her room if there was a dusty box in her room. As soon as the coast was clear, she smiled and sat up, "what a terrible dream," she told herself. Suddenly, she remembered KID. She looked beside her but all she saw was a neatly folded blanket.

She stood up and bent down to pick up the paper that was placed on the blanket. She smiled as she read the message:

'_Although I know you wouldn't care much about my visit..._

_And although I know you're bothered by something…_

_Don't hesitate to call out my name…_

_I'm here for you as a friend…_

…_and as a magician…_

_-KID-_

…_who knows how to fold his own blanket properly, don't you think?'_

Aoko chuckled a little, "yeah. For a guy, you DO fold things properly," she smiled to herself. Then, she noticed that the dying rose was replaced by a new one. She smiled and slightly blushed, _"he is, as if, Kaito…,"_ she smiled as she stood up to prepare for school.

* * *

**motzKID**: Thank you for reading this chapter! Wow, I didn't expect to turn out this way. Actually, I haven't planned out the plot well yet but I think this is good. Anyway, there's still a chapter 3 and that may be the last chapter. Please click on the **'go' **button at the right-hand corner of this screen to **give me a review**…c'mon, now…click it! Hehe… thanks and have a fabulous day! 


	3. Poof 3: The End!

**The End?!**

**(KaitoxAoko)**

**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito is not mine. –people throwing tomatoes at her- **

**motzKID: **Thank you for reviewing at my last chapter. Although I know that my reviewers are few, I still have to finish my story, right? So, I present to you, **MY CHAPTER 3**!

I also want to invite all of you to drop by my first ever fanfic_**"WELCOME ABOARD TO LOVE EXPRESS"**_. Reviews are highly appreciated.

* * *

"Okay, everyone settle down!" class B's teacher called out as she entered the classroom. She looked around as everyone took their seats. She smiled, "I'm glad you could make it for today, Nakamori-san," she adjusted her eyeglasses. She turned to her class, "eh?" she walked towards an empty seat behind Akako, "where's Hakuba-kun?" she asked. 

Everyone started murmuring, "it's his first time to be late," a girl whispered. "I hope Hakuba-sama is alright," another whispered. The other girls nodded. The boys looked at the girls with half-moon eyes, "typical Hakuba fans," they chuckled. "I bet he went back to U.K.," a boy said. "What?! No way!" the girls exclaimed.

Akako and Aoko silently stared at their classmates who were arguing. "Now, now, class," their teacher smiled nervously. Suddenly, the door was rashly opened. Everyone shot their heads towards that direction.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said, his breathing was hard and fast, obviously, he had been running. The teacher smiled, "it's okay," she looked at him, "although, your 'tardiness' caused a lot of commotion here," her hand gestured over the relieved girls.

Hakuba smiled, "sorry," he walked towards his seat but before he could settle down, "by the way, Hakuba-kun, why are you late, if I may ask?" the teacher asked as she arranged the things on her desk.

He stood properly, "that was the thing I wanted to discuss with the class after homeroom," he smiled, "but if you insist," he brought out 2 brown envelopes. The class eagerly looked at Hakuba, who walked towards the platform.

"Now, here, I have two packages from a certain someone, whom we all knew quite well," he smiled as he explained. He looked at Aoko, "whom you have been with ever since childhood," he turned to the class. Aoko's eyes widened, "t-then, that's from…," her voice trailed.

He nodded, "yes. These are from Kuroba Kaito," he smiled. The class whispered excitedly. "We have here," he smiled, as he opened the first envelope, "a package for our class," he held out a letter and a video tape. He walked towards Aoko, "and this is for you, according to his sender," he winked at Aoko. She held the package tightly as she blushed.

"Maybe we could watch the video?" the teacher suggested. Everyone nodded, "let's read the letter first," one suggested, "yeah," the other nodded. Hakuba sat down while the teacher pulled out the letter. She opened it and started reading:

_Dearest Class B,_

_How're you doing there? I'm doing great here! Actually, by the time you are to read this, I'm now at school, studying with other foreigners. I'm studying at a all-boys school so Aoko would probably be happy to hear that –smiley face-._

Everyone turned to the blushing girl. The teacher smiled, "aren't you happy? That way, he wouldn't peek at girls' locker rooms." Everyone laughed.

_Anyway, I bet the mop hasn't been touched for 4 days now, huh? Yeah, I was hoping that I could bring that mop here, in England, as my remembrance of our class. _

_So, anyway, the letter's up to here but you could watch the video instead –smiley face-._

_Truly,_

_Kuroba Kaito _

_P.S. : Just want to apologize to you, guys. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye to all of you properly._

Everyone smiled as the teacher folded the letter again. "I bet he's going to perform a trick in the video!" Asami smiled. "Yeah, let's watch!" Keiko suggested. The teacher quickly put the tape into the video player and pressed 'play'.

Immediately, the video started.

_Kaito adjusted the camera, "err, is this thing turned on?" he asked._

Everyone laughed, "typical Kaito!"

"_Oh, it is!" he laughed, "anyway, hey, guys! Missed you a lot! I'm now in England. Well, duh, where could I be?" he shrugged, "oh yeah, Asami was right! I am going to show a trick! This tape wouldn't be complete without it," he smirked._

Everyone looked at each other, "how did he know I asked that?" Asami asked Hakuba. He shrugged, "he IS a magician," he smiled.

"_Asami might be asking how I knew that," he grinned, "hey, I'm no magician for nothing!" he chuckled, "and of course, I know that she likes magic. Plus, I know class B's habits too well," he peered._

"_Hey there, Hakuba! Thanks for the help!" he waved into the camera, "and I hope you still remember my favor," he smiled._

"Of course I do," Hakuba smirked. Aoko and the whole class looked at him and then to Kaito.

"_Whew! Don't forget to walk her home too! I always do that," he smiled, nodding to himself. "Oh yeah, do you, guys, want to have a party when I get back?" he asked through the video. As he said the word 'party', he gestured his hands, drawing a big circle in the air while confetti appeared out of nowhere, almost filling the lens._

Everyone nodded, "yeah! That'd be great!" their teacher said excitedly

"_That's good," He smiled. He looked to his right, as if looking at the blackboard, "I see you're having Math for this morning," he smiled, "the answer is 74.83," he grinned. _

The teacher stared, wide-eyed, "how did you know that?!" she asked, "you're not even here!"

"_It's magic," he winked. He turned towards Aoko, "could you put the mop on my place?" he smiled._

Aoko blushed and went to get the mop. She leaned it against his table and then, sat down.

"_Thanks," he winked, "I'm gonna miss that mop," he laughed. "Anyway, I think I'll be going now. But I'll be sending over packages every month so no need to worry," he waved, "bye, guys!"_

That was it. The video stopped as the teacher turned off the monitor, "well, I think we should get back to the lesson," she cleared her throat, still awed by how Kaito answered the Math problem. Everyone started to take out their books.

----------------------------

**That night…**

Aoko sat on the floor of the living room as she pressed 'play' on the remote. She leaned against the couch as she hugged her knees, watching the video of Kaito. Kaito's face appeared, seemingly serious.

"_Hey, how've been holding up?" he smiled sadly, "I didn't want the class to see my face like this so I recorded their video first," he chuckled softly. There was silence. He looked into the video, as if looking directly to her, "I'm sorry. I hope you could understand that I really needed to do something here."_

Aoko smiled sadly too, holding in all the tears that might drown the world. She sat there so quiet as she hugged her knees tighter. She rested her chin on her knees as she looked up to Kaito again.

"_You know, ever since I came here, I had sleepless nights. Even if I did fell asleep, I would be dreaming of all the memories when we were children," he chuckled sadly, "I guess it's called guilt," he looked down to his hands. "You know that I'm missing you right now, right?"_

Aoko nodded a little, hiding her face by hugging her knees tighter.

"_I know that you're mad at me right now. But I hope you could just listen to me. What I'm about to tell you right now is highly confidential. So I hope your dad or our classmates aren't with you right now. I decided to tell you this because…," there was a pause, indicating his nervousness, "I'm t-telling you this b-because I trust you, Aoko."_

Aoko sat up a little and leaned towards the television. She wanted to hear him say the things that are 'confidential' for him.

"_Here it goes," he sighed, "do you remember the time where dad was performing a trick and suddenly, there was a big explosion? He died after that, right?"_

Aoko nodded silently.

"_Dad was killed that then," he said softly, "by people from a syndicate. At first, I thought it was accidental, but Jii told me that he was murdered. He was killed because he didn't want to steal a jewel called Pandora for the organization. It was rumored that when a person gets a hold of it, it would grant them immortality that's why the organization wanted to get it._

"Steal? Was he a thief?" Aoko asked, absent-mindedly.

"_Kuroba Toichi is actually the original Kaitou KID. He was the KID that your father was after 20 years ago. But now…,"_ his voice trailed off.

"Don't tell me you're…,"

_Kaito nodded, "yes. I am now, Kaitou KID," he smiled sadly, "that's why I'm here in England, so that I can get the jewel and destroy it before the organization does."_

Aoko sat there, speechless.

"_I'm sorry for not telling you all these in the past. But promise me that you wouldn't tell anyone about it."_

"So you were the one who delivered the rose last night?"

"_Yes, I didn't want to wake you up," he smiled, "anyway, I hope you liked my gift to you. You know, the necklace? Hope you like it. Anyway, up to here. I'm getting ready for school so bye for now and I'll be seeing you soon, I promise."_

There was a cracking sound heard and then, the video was cut. Aoko stood up and retrieved it and sat down again, _"why didn't he tell me sooner?"_ she thought, despondently.

-----------------

**In the park…**

Aoko swung in the playground swings as she remembered the time when Kaito fell off it. She chuckled silently, "he's so clumsy sometimes," she mumbled aloud. But then, her tears started dropping again, "..and he's so cold-hearted."

She sat there, swinging and suddenly, heard a flapping sound. She sat up as she heard it again. She spotted a paper pinned to the Sakura tree where they had their last goodbye. She walked towards it and pulled the paper and read it aloud:

_Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart, is the only way for destiny._

_Sometimes goodbye, thought it hurts, is the only way now for you and me._

_Though it's the hardest thing to say,_

_I'll miss your love in every way._

_So say goodbye,_

_But don't you cry,_

_Because a true love never dies.._

Then and there, she realized, _"he loved me,"_ a tear dropped again, _"he did,"_ she thought. She noticed something carved on the tree trunk. She didn't notice it earlier because the paper was covering it but there, it was written:

**Kaito + Aoko**

She smiled sadly, _"he loves me…,"_

------------------

**After 7 years… England**

As he wrote a letter to his friends, his smirked appeared again. He sat there, quietly and humming song suddenly, a lady entered the bedroom. She was holding a baby boy with a chocolate-brown hair like his dad.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Writing a letter to them and to her," he smiled sadly.

"Oh," she simply replied, sitting beside him as she leaned on his shoulder, "who's 'her, if I may ask?" her eyebrows up.

"Bah, you know her quite well," he grinned.

"Kaito!" suddenly the baby giggled. Kaito and his wife looked at the cuddling baby as he reached for his father's hair and pulled it.

"Ow!" he exclaimed while the baby clapped his hands.

His wife chuckled, "that's a punishment for the man who plays pranks on Hakuba-kun," she smiled.

Kaito pouted but then smiled lovingly at her. He snapped his finger and a white rose appeared. The baby smiled and laughed as it clapped his hands happily.

"He likes me better," he peered at her.

"No way! I've been with him day and night everyday! He should like me better," she pouted.

"You're so gullible!" Kaito teased.

She smiled at her baby, "don't grow up like your cheeky father," she smiled sweetly.

"Hey! You can't do that!" he protested.

She stuck her tongue out, "but I just did!"

He chuckled in half-moon eyes, "oi, oi…," but before he could say something back, the baby pulled his hair and her hair and bumped they heads together. He laughed and clapped again.

"Ow," they both said but then blushed.

"Anyway, Kaito, who's the 'her' you were supposed to send a letter to?" she asked again as she laid her baby on the bed.

"For Pete's sake, Aoko, it's for my mom! Don't get jealous and all!" Kaito replied with a smile, "don't get jealous because you're the only girl I love."

Aoko smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "that's why I love you! You always say the sweetest things."

* * *

**motzKID**: Sorry for the lame ending! I've been busy lately so I needed to type this quickly as possible! But a review would really help! Thanks for reading and I hope you read my other story entitled, _**"WELCOME ABOARD TO LOVE EXPRESS"**_! 

Have a great day!


End file.
